Fontaine
F'ontaine' is a character in Satellite City. He is the Voice of Vegas, and one of Ludwig's most trusted allies. Physical Appearance Fontaine is humanoid in shape with a long, lanky body and six thin, spindly arms. His head is wide and oblate, with fluffy red hair, two slits for nostrils, and three mouths- one large one with red lips and crooked yellow teeth with which he talks, and two smaller, similar ones where his eye sockets would be. These "mouths" do no speak, although they do hold his eyeballs in place. His facial markings, consisting of multiple red spirals and curls, are reminiscent of Mexican calavera makeup. His hands have eight digits each- four fingers and four thumbs- arranged with two thumbs on either side of each palm. Clothing Fontaine wears an ochre-colored trench coat with three spine-like frills jutting from the top collar, fitted to his unusual anatomy. Atop his head he wears a matching hat with a flower in the side, and a lopsided brim that partly obscured his eyes. Beneath his coat he wears a set of cream-colored dress pants and a blue high-collared shirt with more flowers in the breast pocket. Personality On the surface, Fontaine can be likened to a kindly old grandfather - giddy, joyful, and enjoys telling a salty tale. He has good connections with people and knows how to make friends. However, on the inside, Fontaine is a raging bull. He is a historically strong and a sly go-getter. He created Las Vegas and runs countless casinos. He took a young Ludwig under his wing and helped to turn him into the hardboiled leader he is today. Background Fontaine grew up in ancient Kivouack. His life was rough, not being the most threatening creature, and he was always being attacked and outcast. He found his place when he started trading loyalties for items of value. He would steal from the higher class and use them to gain favour with the lower echelon. This turned into a small empire of thieves and tricksters, all of which followed Fontaine. The Kivouack was a place of all round showmanship and performance. Singing and dancing was common place and Fontaine was one of the best. He was a highly praised dancer and singer. He eventually started teaching younger generations his tricks. He taught Ludwig how to perform and captivate an audience. On the side, Fontaine ran a group of swindlers and thieves, Ludwig was his prize pupil. Fontaine was also an old friend of Sombra and would teach Lucy the tricks of his trade too. Fontaine would always be on the look out for Wexle, as a high ranking soldier, she would attempt to bring Fontaine before the courts for judgment. But Fontaine was always too smart. When she did arrest him, nothing ever came of it because he was always in good favour with the Judge. When Lucy Lacemaker took over as Judge, he became untouchable. Fontaine was a creature of good connection. He always knew how to make friends. Fontaine played a pivotal role in keeping the Kivouack alive. Once, when Mandus surrounded their capital settlement, it was Fontaine who managed to smuggle in supplies and resources to the capital. But Fontaine's life was forever changed when he actually met Mandus, face to face. To this day he can't get over the aura of genuine terror and beauty that surrounded him. Abilities Immortality: All Kivouachian's are immortal due to their cellular structure and the ability to control the length of their own telomeres, because of this they cannot die naturally of age. The only way a Kivouachian can die is if their DNA is damaged and left un-mended. Regeneration: '''Kivouachian's are capable of regenerating skin, limbs, tissue, and other body parts. Even dismemberment is of little threat to them. '''Transformation: '''Kivouachian's have the ability to rewrite their own DNA and density at the flick of the wrist, giving them the freedom to re-create parts of themselves whenever they'd like to whatever they'd like (ex; Wexle's arms turning into blades when she fights Dorothy, Lucy Lacemaker turning herself into a swarm of flies, etc). '''Contortion: '''Sometimes Kivouachian's were dismembered at the head for whatever reason it may be; sometimes for pleasure and sometimes for play. But all have the ability to stay alive for extremely long periods of time without the head. Of course this becomes invalid once the head is eaten, burned, or dissolved, but if not - they are simply unconscious. Those with weak genes will usually die after a couple thousand years without their heads on, and most will need aid when it comes to actually putting it back on. But there are the rare, lucky few (ex; Lucy Lacemaker) who's heads will naturally return to their bodies without help. Relationships '''Ludwig - Fontaine sees Ludwig and Lucy in almost a fatherly way, while also respecting the former as a peer and friend. Luna - She is his whisper, and they have a close relationship. In Character Trivia * It's said the house always wins in Vegas, and Fontaine is the house. * He's the best dancer to ever live. * In the Kivouack he was known for illegal activities such as theft and selling of body parts. * His best friend was a creature named Sombra. * He is one of the nicer Kivouachians and wouldn't kill for sport, but he's not to be crossed either. * He has a love of human literature and is an avid reader of both fiction and non-fiction. Out of Character Trivia * Originally voiced by Joel Hunter in their first apperance, he was seamlessly replaced by Duane Joseph Olson in all future episodes. Category:Characters